The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The mounting of rubber elastic rings, for example o-rings, has in practical applications proven to be quite costly. When mounting rubber elastic rings to the outer wall of a work piece, the rubber elastic ring must be slipped over the outer wall of a work piece to the proper position. When mounting rubber elastic rings to the inner wall of a work piece opening, the rubber elastic ring must be inserted into this work piece opening.
A tool for mounting o-rings in bore keyways is known from DE 40 36 863 C2, where power and spreading arms, which grip an O-ring, can be radially controlled by a piston/cylinder unit that is assigned to the respective arm. Such a tool is comparatively large in a radial direction and is therefore not suited for installations in handling units such as robot arms.
AT 385 934 B introduced a device for inserting rings in keyways where arms are positioned to pivot through turnable shafts.
JP 59115135 A also introduced a device for inserting rings in keyways, where a ring is expanded and mounted by pivoting on several coupled levers.